


Honey Rabbit

by flowerxboy



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, verryyyy fluffy my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerxboy/pseuds/flowerxboy
Summary: Even lives together with his parents and his Rabbit. One day, when his parents aren't at home, his Rabbit is gone and instead there is a sweet boy with bunny ears.





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh, you're working late again today? I'm guessing you're not coming home tonight then?"

_"Sorry honey but it seems like it, but could you please take care of the house until tomorrow?"_

Even sighed looking down at his feet as he walked, "Yeah, mom, I will."

_"Even, honey, you don't have to hide it."_

"Huh?"

"If you're lonely you can bring your girlfriend over. Sonja right? I promise I won't tell dad."

"Mom! I already told you I don't have a girlfriend and I don't have anything going on with Sonja, bye!" He groaned as he ended the call stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

Parents. Gotta live with them, can't live without them.

Honestly though, If I had a girlfriend I wouldn't be coming home late every day either.

Releasing a sigh I walked the rest of the way back home

I open the front door and slide off my shoes.

"I'm home!"

Closing the door behind me my mood instantly brightens at the sight of my bunny hopping it's way to me

"Hey, thanks for looking after the house Isak" I bend down and smile fondly at him scratching the top of his head

"Mom said she has to work tonight and dad still won't be coming back from his business trip soon. It's too bad but there's no way I can feel lonely when I have you huh?"

Poking his nose multiple times I chuckle at the clueless expression he's making

"Let's hang out at the riverbank tomorrow. We'll make it a real date!" I called out making my way into the kitchen on the search for some dinner

**beep beep beep BEEP BEEP BEEP**

My alarm clock starts singing in my ears and with every beep it gets louder and I swear my ears are probably bleeding

There's not even school today, give me a few more minutes. Letting out an exhausting groan I shove the pillow into my face to muffle the beeping but it was no use

With my eyes closed, I waver my hand over the clock trying to find the snooze button then blink open my eyes right when an arm reaches across my face turning it off

huh? Blinking my eyes a couple times to make sure I can see clearly

Next thing I know, there's a hand waving in front of my eyes and a voice coming from it,

"Oh, you're up!"

What?

"Goodmorning Even!!"

I look in the directon of the voice and a boy with a beaming aura that looked like flowers were surrounding him was sitting next to me on my bed

Golden curls, a black and white hoodie and rosy cheeks that made the dimples on his face stand out from the smile he shined so brightly

"Is breakfast ready yet?!" The boy asked excitingly

Who they hell is this guy?! I blink again a few times at him and notice the bunny ears peeking out of his hair.

"Oh" I nodded to myself, "Just a dream"

I laid back down on my pillow and closed my eyes.

My mission to return to slumber was interrupted by the patting and shaking that was happening to my arm

"Ah. Even!!"

...

"You're... you're Isak?"

The boy smiled sweetly and sang, "Uh-huh!"

With eyes wide open I nervously laugh and start to fidget.

Walking back and forth across the room and stopped in front of Isak's empty cage

Where's the _**real**_ Isak? He's supposed to be in his cage but I can't find him

Even more freaky, the boy is eating Isak's food

I walk past him to open the fridge and shake my head.

I must be _really_ exhausted. Reaching to grab a cake out of the fridge, times like this call for...

"Hey Even, is that yesterday's leftover cake?"

Turning my head to the side, Isak looks at me with a serious look on his face

"Huh?"

"Are you sure you wanna eat that?" Isak tilts his head questioningly to the side before chowing down on another carrort

"You eat sweets when you're tired, don't you? But...I thought you were done touching them after gaining 2 pounds. That's what you said right?"

How did he know that...?

 **"Sweets are perfect when you're tired!"  "I'm done with this source of diabetes!"** Even recalls saying to the bunny version of Isak a couple of days ago

"You'll have gym at the pool soon, remember? **"I don't want them to see my flabby stomach,"** you said"

I flinch at the memory of telling bunny version of Isak about our gym schedule and how bad I've been eating

" _Now_ do you believe me?" The boy questions. Leaning forward and looking at me with hopeful eyes

You've got...

to be...

kidding me.

He's Isak?!

With my mouth dropped open "There's no way in hell!" which just receives a giggle from Isak

Alright, here's the deal...i've been keeping an eye on him for, like, half a day. I've had to stop him from nibbling on my clothes,

I've had to stop him from nibbling on my clothes, he refused to let me clip his nails and would be in the way when he'd lay in the middle of the floor stretching his body while im trying to bring clothes to the washer.

Every inch of him screams Isak

And..

Suddenly i feel something warm on my shoulder and Isak is snuggling his head to my side with sleepy eyes that fluttered shut and a yawn escaping his mouth

I can't help but freeze. This is just too weird. I mean, it's exactly how he takes his afternoon naps in his rabbit room. But an hour with him like this is an overkill.

"Ah!" I muttered loudly shaking him up by the shoulders. Dry drool on the side of his mouth and extreme bedhead he rubs his eyes and looks at me confusingly

"I- i have to go buy something for dinner!' I stammer, panic in my voice

Standind up from the couch i head to the front door. "Sorry Isak but since there's no one else home today, I need you to stay while im gone"

 "No"

"Excuse me?"

In the end, he tagged along as we romaed through the riverbank. Walking ahead of me humming a tune holding a dandelion in his hand.

Then he turns to look at me with the most excited look plastered on his face. "I dont' have to wear the leash, really?! For walking?"

I returned a small smile. Scratching the back of my neck I continued to walk behind. "Um yeah, today is special." That leash would look weird on you anyways

"Yay!" he giggles then reaches and grabs my hand intertwining my fingers with his.

"Feels like a real date!" he looks up at me sweetly.

My eyes widen and a crimsen red color creeps onto my cheeks.

Ah..come to think of it, yesterday I did say, _" Let's hangout tomorrow. It's a date"_

"Isak, let's take a break."

We sit side by side and Isak has a bundle of wildflowers on his lap.

"Are you going to eat?" he looks up at me offering a flower

"No thanks but uh...i'll pass."

I watched as he happily ate.

"Phew. Ahh that was a yummy snack" He burrped

I wave it off. "What you just had? But thats your usual"

"Yeah! But todays was extra delicious" after a couple of moments in silence he looks over at me " because you're with me that's why." he said with again the most sincere and happy smile. It made me want to scratch the top of his head and poke his nose

My heart flutters and I cough, feeling my cheeks getting hot again I look away. "Well um, that's great"

"Yup!" Isak agreed

It was dark when we got back home and we were sitting on the couch. Normally, I would be doing nothing right now. Other than spacing out that is

Isak nuzzles in next to me with his head on his my shoulder like he did earlier

Could it be...

Isak looks up then blinks at me and I blink back

...because Isak is here with me?

He returns with a smile and I gasp. Shit, what am i going to tell mom when she comes home tomorrow?

"Hey, uh, Isak...How do you back to normal? How did you turn into a human in the first place?"

He looks up in thought then shrugs his shoulders. "Hm? I don't know" He yawns. "I'm so sleepy"

"You've had enough sleep during the day!"

Suddenly the weight of his head is off my shoulders and he's sitting up to reach my eye level.

"W-wait! Before I go to bed..."

Isak cups my cheek then leans over and places a very soft and sweet kiss on my lips

"My goodnight kiss. You forgot about it." He mutters softly when he pulls back

Couple of seconds after the shock and processing what just happened I cover my mouth that only covered a fraction of my face that could be easily mistaken for a tomato at this very moment

WHAT? ***regaining memories of kissing bunny version of Isak goodnight before putting him into his cage***

Is this like the spell breaking kiss from a prince? Am I... Am i the prince?!

A familiar weight is back on my shoulder and Isak is sound asleep.

"W-what, then why didn't you turn back?!" But Isak didn't hear him and snuggles closer to Even

Putting his arm over his shoulder and nuzzling his into Even's neck which made Even forget to break for a second

He shifts in position and puts Isak's arms over his next and his own arms under his legs, stands up and carries Isak over to his bed and lays him down gently.

Even lays down next to him and pulls the covers over them. Their faces were facing each other and he watch Isak as he slept.

Observing every detail on his face in awe. He always thought Isak was beautiful in bunny form but he was even more exquisite.

His eyelashes were so soft and long and his nose was perfect.

Even smiled in admiration and gently brings his hand up to caress Isak's cheek. A sleepish noise comes out of Isak when he does but it doesn't wake him up so he continues to do so.

Gently touching his cheek then slowly his lips, nose, eyebrows and hair. When he places his hand back onto Isaks cheek Isak leans into the touch which brings a smile forming on Even's lips. He felt his eye's grow heavier and they were soon both asleep.

...

The next morning Even wakes up in a panic and looks to the bed space next to him. To find Isak in his full bunny glory, as if nothing ever happened. Sleeping on the pillow next to his.

Sitting on the couch Even picks Isak's bunnyself up and looks him in the eye, "Hey, you're not pulling my leg here are you?" And a sweet sound of affection comes out of Isak with the softest bunny expression you can imagine

Evens mom looked at the two with a concerning look and giggles, "what's gotten all lovey-dovey with you two?"

 

* * *

The end

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**(⁎˃ᆺ˂)**


End file.
